


Alpha Testing

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Enemas, Inflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Top Tony Stark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Here is the thing: Tony is a sex toy manufacturer, a damn good one at that. And on top of that, he uses his boyfriend to test the sex toys that have been produced. They actually fell in love when Steve signed up to be a tester and when they officially become lovers, Steve is still the one testing all the sex toys.Being pregnant doesn’t stop him from being a tester. Even now, when he is at 37 weeks pregnant with twins, he is still testing products. Everything he is wearing right now are Tony’s products.





	Alpha Testing

**Author's Note:**

> a self-fulfilling fic, so roll with this?

Steve heaves, unable to feel or act calm. Shameful moans keep coming out of his mouth, he just lets them out even though he feels embarrassed because even if he tries to hold them back, he won’t be able to do it anyway. How could he control himself anyway, with a vibrator up in his asshole, vibrating and giving him shivers throughout his body. He fists are balled because he is not allowed to touch his hardening cock. There are cock rings around his cock, anyway, preventing him from coming.

He is on all fours, his ass up in the air with the vibrator while he is holding onto the bed for support, feeling weak from being assaulted by the vibrator. He can hear his lover, Tony, complimenting him on doing well. Tony is currently filming him with the recorder on his hand, while there is also a recorder on a tripod also recording Steve’s whole body. There are a lot of cameras filming him—one other camera filming his cock, one filming his stomach and chest, one filming his face.

Here is the thing: Tony is a sex toy manufacturer, a damn good one at that. And on top of that, he uses his boyfriend to test the sex toys that have been produced. They actually fell in love when Steve signed up to be a tester and when they officially become lovers, Steve is still the one testing all the sex toys.

Being pregnant doesn’t stop him from being a tester. Even now, when he is at 37 weeks pregnant with twins, he is still testing products. Everything he is wearing right now are Tony’s products.

The vibrator is shaped like a dog tail, so it looks like Steve has a tail. He even wears a dog ears hairband and a collar to compliment it, making him look like a dog boy. The three cock rings he is wearing now can vibrate too, but Tony hasn't turned them one in case Steve feels too overwhelmed. He is wearing a body strap on that accentuates his big belly and his growing breasts—it's not a new product, but Tony likes seeing him wearing it.

While he has only started using the vibrator, cock rings, and strap on around fifteen minutes ago, he has been using the nipple clamps on his nipples since early morning. In fact, he woke up because Tony put them on his nipples while he was asleep. It’s not the kind of clamps that makes his nipples feel too painful, but those clamps are enough to prevent his milk from leaking out. Tony is curious about how full and firm his breasts will be if the milk doesn’t leak out, how many milk he can produce in a day. Steve is sure that his breasts have grown bigger from yesterday—almost big enough to be called boobs. Pregnancy changes his body and it upsets Steve at first, but Tony finds him really sexy, so he doesn’t feel upset anymore. Steve likes it much when Tony finds him sexy. Tony finds him sexy when he is pregnant, so now Steve likes being pregnant. It helps that he is super sensitive when he is pregnant, resulting in sex feels even more wonderful.

But still, he can’t wait until Tony takes off the clamps and let the milk leaks. His breasts feel so heavy with milk and his nipples are so sensitive. He is already used to his heavy belly, full of his and Tony’s children, but he is still not used to his full breasts. He hasn’t had any release for more than 15 hours. He can’t wait until Tony massages him and milks him dry. It would feel so wonderful and probably will make him even harder. His breasts are just aching to be touched but only Tony can touch his breasts and his cock. He would like to be naughty and touch himself because it usually makes Tony punishes him and he will love the punishment, but his breasts are too full, so he doesn’t want to make 15 hours become 24 hours.

He feels Tony’s hand on his ass, massaging it and then pushing his ass cheeks, making them squeeze that vibrator and making Steve feels the vibration. Steve moans loudly because even that simple act feels so wonderful. Tony knows well how to drive Steve crazy. Tony plays with his ass cheeks for a while before his fingers trace around Steve’s hole, making Steve shivers. Tony shoves the vibrator deeper and Steve yelps when it hits his prostate.

“Want more, Babe?” Tony asks, chuckling seeing how Steve is starting to get lost in pleasure. He likes watching his boyfriend being assaulted by his sex toys. He finds it fun when Steve wasn't pregnant, but he likes it, even more, when Steve is pregnant because it makes Steve even more restless and helpless.

“Hu-uh.” Steve wants, shutting his eyes shut. His cock is so hard already, he is going to have a dry orgasm at least once, “Fuck, this one is good.”

“It’s not even at full power,” Tony mentions, as he starts to raise the vibrating level of the vibrator. Steve moans, even more, swinging his ass in the air. The tail of the vibrator moves just like how a dog's tail will. Steve thinks it's a good product.

"Still want your cock, Tony," Steve says even though it’s obvious that he enjoys the vibrator well. He still likes Tony’s cock better than a vibrator, though. It’s warmer and bigger than a vibrator and because it’s Tony’s, Steve loves it. Steve loves Tony so much, he will do anything Tony wants from him.

"You will get it when you're being a good boy," Tony says, encouraging Steve to be better. They’re recording the testing because they will upload it to their website, encouraging exclusive customers to buy the products. They didn’t do it before Steve becomes a tester, but after Steve becomes a tester, they start to uploads videos of him using the toys. After they did that, the sales skyrockets and Steve become a kind of porn model. Tony is worried when they found out that Steve is pregnant because he is not sure if he can still use Steve as a model. But they still film and turns out just like Tony, there are a lot of people who like seeing Steve full of child. Well, there are those who were turned off, but their sales are not affected.

Tony raises the level again and Steve has to use all his strengths so he will still be on all four. Steve can’t keep quiet again—his whole body is covered by sweats and even though the AC is on he still feels hot.

“Aaaah fuck,” Steve purrs loudly as the vibrators assault his prostate faster and harder.

He keeps moaning wantonly as the vibrator keeps hitting his prostate. Tony feels so amused watching Steve and feels weirdly proud of Steve at being so good at this. He is sure that this new vibrator will sell well.

He raises the level all the way up to the maximum level and it takes Steve off guard. He can't hold his position anymore and plops down on the bed, feeling too weak because the vibrator is too strong, stronger than any of the vibrators he has tried. Tony is going all out when he designs this one. But even though Steve feels overwhelmed, he still remembers that he still needs to showcase the product, so he raises his legs up and bends it, his arms holding onto them in position, while Tony continues filming the vibrator on his hole. It can even move up and down as if it is fucking Steve.

Tony’s cock twitches at the sight, wanting to fuck Steve. That position makes it seems like Steve is asking him to fuck him as hard as possible. But Tony’s wearing a cock ring too because he doesn't want to orgasm too much watching his lover making all kinds of provocative sounds and positions. He still needs to fuck Steve.

Steve finally can’t hold it anymore, as tightness starts to form on the underside of his belly. He finally orgasms, yelling loudly, “Tony!!”, so loud his throat hurts. It’s good that their room is soundproof, Tony already anticipating this since a long time ago.

There is nothing coming out of his cock because of the cock rings so it feels painful but also pleasing at the same time, Steve finally becomes weak on the bed. Tony turns off his recorder and lowers the vibrator level again so now it’s just vibrating slowly. It’s nothing for Steve who can handle much more. While Steve is heaving on the bed, his big belly moves up and down as he is catching up on his breath, Tony moves the cameras that were filming Steve. The first filming session is over, and he will arrange the camera again for the second session. They tend to do several filming sessions at once so Steve will just get tired at once instead of several days.

After taking off the cameras, Tony moves to the bed, sitting beside Steve and then starts to caress his face. He says fondly, “You did such a good job.”

“This vibrator is really good, Tony.” Steve says, reviewing right away even though he still feels a little weak, “The strong vibration will make people love it. It’s kind of loud, though.”

That’s the only complain Steve has about the vibrator. It’s not like Steve will use the vibrator in public, Tony and he uses a bullet vibrator when Steve is daring to go out with a vibrator in him, but sometimes the sound can be annoying.

“I know. I told them to try to make it not loud, but it’s still loud.” Tony says with a sigh, “It looks really good on you, though.”

Steve smiles, “You always say that .”

Tony smiles and bends down to Steve, his hand on top of Steve’s pregnant bump. He whispers, “My puppy,” Before he kisses Steve. Steve’s hand moves on the back of Tony’s neck to pull him down so Tony can kiss him harder.

Tony caresses Steve’s bump and Steve is enjoying the way it feels. It’s soothing and it calms down the babies, so they won’t move around so much when they are having filming sessions. Tony likes touching Steve’s stomach so much, he won’t stop touching it if he could. He likes touching it, likes feeling his babies moving underneath the skin. He likes how big Steve’s stomach is—even for twins, Steve is big. It’s funny because when they tell others that they’re having twins, the question people ask is, ‘Are you sure it’s not triplets?’. It’s funnier that Steve is not offended by the question.

They stop kissing and smile at each other. Steve gasps when Tony suddenly touches his breast, caressing it like how he caresses Steve’s stomach. Steve whines because it feels like his nipples and cock gets harder from it, whines because his nipples are still shut and they’re still full of milk.

“Milk me.” Steve requests, but Tony shakes his head.

“After 16 hours.” Tony says, “Maybe 16 and a half.”

Steve pouts at him even though he knows that it won't shake Tony off his decision. Steve still needs to wait for thirty minutes until an hour, then. But Steve knows if he does well on the second session, Tony will relieve him faster. He is determined to do well in the second session, but he doesn't know when it will start.

“Are you going to measure how much milk coming out?” Steve asks, curious about what Tony is going to do. Milking him into a jar or something? It sounds weird, but Steve knows he will enjoy it anyway.

“Hmm, not now, I want to see you leaking.” Tony says, playing around with Steve’s nipples, brushing his thumbs over them, it hurts but it also makes Steve whimpers in pleasure, “After you’re dry, I will clamp you down again. 24 hours this time.”

Steve whines at that. He doesn’t know if he can handle 24 hours, cringing imagining how full he will be. He is going to spend the day half-hard just like today.

“Ssh, I will give you anything you want after that," Tony promises after hearing Steve’s whine, chuckling because he finds Steve cute whenever he whines. Despite his whines, Steve usually does whatever Tony wants. It’s one of the reasons why he likes Steve so much—because he is obedient. Tony will never be able to do all of this if it’s not with Steve.

“Really?” Steve brightens at that. There are a lot of things he wants, but he hasn’t asked Tony because Tony is already giving him too many things. He is basically pampering Steve since he knocked Steve up.

“Uhm Uhm.” Tony nods, “Do you want to suck me off before we start the second session? I am hard. You’re too sexy doing all these positions. I almost fuck you right there and then.”

Steve beams and nods eagerly. He likes being called sexy too much—it makes him feel good. Especially if it’s Tony who calls him sexy.

Tony helps Steve getting up and step down on the bed before he stands up and pulls out his cock. Steve kneels between his legs and stares at Tony’s hard cock hungrily. He must be really wanting cocks right now with the way he is looking. Steve doesn’t think of something as sex if Tony doesn’t penetrate him, despite Tony explaining that there are many kinds of sex that don’t involve penetration.

Steve takes off the cock ring that Tony uses and takes Tony’s cock on his hand. Stroking them three times before taking it in his mouth, his tail is wiggling in the air making Tony feels proud because his experiment succeeds—it looks like a real tail.

Steve moves his head up and down, sucking on Tony’s cock. When he stops, his tongue plays around the vein on Tony’s cock and then on the tip. He lets go of Tony’s cock and there is saliva connecting Tony’s cock and his mouth. Steve stares at it for a while before he decides to deepthroat Tony, taking Tony’s length inside of his mouth. Tony holds onto Steve’s hair, feeling his cock hardening more when Steve is taking him deep. Steve has gotten so good at this, he doesn’t even gag anymore even though Tony’s cock is thick and long.

Tony starts thrusting in and out of Steve’s mouth, too, while Steve’s hand is holding onto Tony’s legs and he accepts Tony’s thrusts inside of his mouth readily. Steve looks at Tony so innocently even though his mouth is getting fucked by Tony, it turns Tony on more. Tony finds him cute and sexy with his mouth stretched around Tony’s cock. He is even ready to swallow Tony’s semen—but before Tony comes he stops thrusting.

“Let’s stop now, I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Steve looks at him confusedly and curiously. Tony pulls Steve to stand up and then stands up himself. He pushes Steve to lay down on his back on the bed. He spreads Steve’s legs and bends them. Steve thinks Tony is going to falter and start fucking him there, but Tony’s cock bumps against the widest part of Steve’s middle, then he rubs his cock on Steve’s stomach. Tony likes doing that, too, when he can’t fuck Steve right away. Steve likes watching Tony doing that, likes watching how Tony enjoying rubbing his cock against Steve’s wide stomach.

He especially likes Tony coming all over his stomach, coating the skin and his stretch marks with semen. Tony looks so blissed doing that. He spreads the semen all over Steve’s stomach, claiming Steve as his. Steve’s skin is glistening with it.

They kiss again and Steve suddenly feels happy without a reason. Must be the pregnancy hormones making him feel happy with everything. Unlike other people whose hormones make them emotional when they’re pregnant, Steve has been fine so far, he doesn’t get bad emotions from his pregnancy. He just feels happy.

“Ready for the second session?” Tony asks after he calms down after the orgasm, "After this session, I will milk you and let you cum as much as you want."

Hearing that, Steve nods eagerly. Tony smiles at him and takes the vibrator remote he leaves on the bed, finally turning it off. Steve hasn't even realized that the vibrator was still on because the low vibration is nothing for him. It makes him confused, though—Tony never takes off a toy until all their recording sessions are finished. Sometimes when he does take off a toy, it's because there is another toy that will be used in the area. In this case, Steve thinks Tony is going to put something on his hole again.

“Is there another toy?” Steve asks curiously because Tony hasn't told him anything about it. Tony usually briefs him about everything before the first session starts.

"I will turn on the cock rings and the nipple clamps," Tony informs him, avoiding looking at Steve.

“The nipple clamps can vibrate, too?” Steve asks, surprised because he doesn’t know. He is not sure how it will feel like, he doesn’t think he has tried vibrating nipple clamps before. Tony makes a lot of innovation on his toys lately.

“I told you about it.”

“You did?” Steve repeats, not able to remember it. He is pretty forgetful, so he lets it go and since Tony hasn’t answered his real question, Steve asks again, “Is there another thing?”

“Well…” Tony starts to say hesitantly, "We're going to do an enema."

Steve’s eyes widen at that.

“Enema??” Steve’s hand instinctively moves to hold his full stomach, “But I am so full already.”

He ate dinner before this and with the baby, he is already full. Adding fluids into him will make him feel even more full and he doesn’t like being too full. Being too full sometimes gives him false contractions.

“Well, people kind of requests to see you getting an enema while being this big…” Tony explains again, “And before you accuse of doing this just to torture you, we actually just made a dildo that can pump an enema while plugging you.”

Steve pouts. While he usually agrees with whatever Tony is planning, there is a time when he doesn’t. Because of their videos, they have a lot of fans of them who always comments on their videos, even though some of them annoyingly doesn’t buy the products. Tony likes them and listens to them well. A few weeks ago, Steve found out that Tony agrees to some of the fans’ request to film and upload the video of Steve giving birth. It was the first time Steve got angry at Tony—he is fine with videos of him playing with toys and having fun being uploaded, but he doesn’t want a video of him being in pain and trying to push out 8 lbs babies being uploaded and watched by people. Tony was so surprised that Steve got angry that he took back his promise. They’re probably still going to film it for memories, but they won’t upload it.

Now, though, Steve feels a little angry again because Tony doesn't tell him beforehand. But he also feels curious because he rarely does an enema. And because there is a product, Steve feels like he must do it. He just wishes Tony told him beforehand, so he won't eat before and actually has more rooms on his stomach.

"Fine, then," Steve says, sounding decisive even though he is hesitant. Tony smiles happily at that and goes to prepare the toys and the cameras while Steve says and rubbing his stomachs. He sure hopes that he will like it. If he doesn’t, it will make him feels dispirited to have sex even though he is craving sex with Tony.

Soon enough Tony is ready, already lubing the dildo for Steve. Steve is sitting on the bed and Tony kneels in front of him, finally touching Steve’s ignored cock.

"I'll turn them on," Tony tells him and Steve nods. Steve doesn't understand how it works, but Tony turns the cock rings one by one by touching them. He does the same with the nipple clamps. All of them starts vibrating and Steve whimpers, hand on his stomach as the babies move. The vibrating gives him more pleasure, easing the pain he has been feeling from not being able to release anything, whether it's milk or cum.

“On your four,” Tony instructs and Steve obliges again, changing his position based on the cameras Tony has set up, knowing well which cameras will record which parts of his body. Once Steve is already in position, his back is arching because of his heavy belly, his ass in the air ready for access, Tony adjusts the cameras again.

Steve doesn’t know how this will work because he won’t be able to see what Tony’s doing. But soon he feels something is being inserted into his hole, the dildo probably. Steve holds his breath, waiting for the fluid to start entering him. He feels a little nervous—he usually doesn't feel nervous at all.

And then he starts to feel fluid—water, probably—entering him, slowly filling it. Steve gasps a little when he feels it, he clenches onto the bed sheet as water keeps sliding down on his inside. There are no breaks and Steve wonders how it is possible.

Tony is holding his stomach again and Steve thinks his stomach starts to get bigger, starts to bulge more. Steve whines and moans as he finally starts to feel the pleasure from it, it feels like his prostate is being massaged by the water. The babies in his womb start to trash around, though, moving more actively than before. Steve thinks they're annoyed that their space in his stomach has lessened because of the enema. Steve watches as his stomach becomes a little bigger—he feels a little worried that he is going to burst from the pressure.

Tony’s cock starts to harden again when he feels Steve’s stomach is moving, finding it hot. He rubs the stomach, trying to calm down the babies and try to ease the water there. He feels a little bad doing this to Steve, but he hopes that Steve will enjoy this.

“Ah, I am so full.” Steve finally says, even though it sounds like a complaint, his tone suggests that he is in a way enjoying this, “Too full.”

Still, Tony stops it and asks Steve, "Does it feel good?”

“Huuh," Steve says, nodding. Even though he feels so full, he enjoys the feeling of water hitting his sweet spots and filling him.

“Should I give you more?” Tony asks, asking for permission. Steve knows his limit and Tony doesn't want to harm him. Giving Steve an enema while Steve is heavily pregnant is pretty dangerous, he could accidentally break Steve’s water and trigger labor.

“Just a little.” Steve says, despite feeling too full already, “If it’s too much I won’t be able to hold it in.”

Tony nods. If Steve says he can take it then Tony will just believe him.

“Bend down more, raises your ass more,” Tony instructs. It’s hard for Steve to bend because of his stomach, but he manages to raise his ass a little. Tony inserts more water, doing it for several seconds before he stops—feeling too afraid that he will break Steve. Steve’s cock is aching already, hurting from being too hard, from being stimulated by the cock rings. Steve’s breasts are vibrating with the clamps, Steve wonders if he looks like a mess.

Tony closes the dildo and pushes it deeper to Steve so Steve will be plugged perfectly—so the water won’t leak when Steve changes his position.

"Sit down," Tony says.

Steve moves slowly, feeling weak again. He sits down and the dildo presses the inside of him. Steve touches his stomach again, he feels so bloated. He is amazed at himself for being able to hold so many stuff, even though barely. He is shaking as he waits for Tony’s next instruction. Tony spreads Steve’s legs and holds onto the bottom part of the dildo so it will be stable on the bed.

“Fuck yourself, Babe.” Tony says, “Ride the dildo.”

Steve obliged, not wanting to argue. He starts to move up and down, fucking himself with the dildo. As he moves, water starts to leak from his hole and the relieve pleasures Steve. Tony lets go of the dildo once it's stable and Steve starts to move faster, his hand is still on his stomach as he angles his moves so the dildo will hit his sensitive spot. Waters keeps coming out, wetting the bed. Tony feels so turned on by the sight, seeing Steve pleasures himself. Tony thinks he is going to get hard even when he is Steve being fucked by another man, even though he will feel jealousy at the same time. Honestly, he wants to try watching his lover being pounded on crazily by another man, especially when Steve is still pregnant. And then after Steve is fucked, they will have a threesome. There will be a lot of people who are willing to fuck Steve for him, but the problem is finding one that Tony can trust. Steve needs to like the person, too—Steve has mentioned to him that he doesn’t like having sex with a stranger or someone he doesn’t like. Tony has someone in mind, someone who like the things Tony and Steve likes, but he is still not sure. Tony is sure that Steve will be open to that idea since it means Tony is allowing him to take more than one cock. Tony needs to act before Steve is in labor, though, and that can happen anytime now since he is almost full term.

“My cock is too hard, ah—“ Steve says loudly, lewdly, “My breasts are too full and now they’re vibrating.”

Tony watches Steve’s cock bounces up and down as Steve moves, hitting Steve’s stomach when Steve moves down frantically. Steve’s breasts also bounce up and down, if the nipples are not being clamped, the milk will leak and splats everywhere for sure. Overall, it's such a beautiful sight for Tony.

“I hope you will bounce yourself like that when you’re on my cock.” Tony comments, seeing how excitedly Steve is fucking himself with the dildo.

"Still need you, Tony," Steve says. It’s his way to assure Tony that he will still have sex with him, “Aaah, Tony. Tony.”

Tony is pretty sure that Steve is imagining that it’s Tony who is he riding on. Tony feels pleased that Steve keeps yelling out his name. Tony takes pity when he sees Steve’s cock looking so hard, starting to look blue. Honestly, in their relationship, Steve’s cock is useless for Tony because Steve is always bottoming, but at least it gives Steve the pleasure to cum.

“I will let you cum for this one, okay?” Tony finally says, deciding that Steve’s cock is tortured enough.

"Yes, please, please," Steve says, stopping moving. Tony moves towards Steve again, turning off the vibrating cock rings and takes them off Steve’s penis one by one. Steve is restless when he is doing it, Tony touching him makes Steve wants to cum right away. But Steve still can hold back. When he is done, he whispers to Steve to start pleasuring himself again.

Steve does—despite being pregnant he fucks himself quickly, the pace he sets is amazingly fast. He wants to come quickly. It only takes another minute of the dildo hitting his prostate before his cock hardens again and finally, after what feels like forever, starts to shoot cum.

“Aaaaah!” Steve can’t help but yell when he finally comes, the semen finally coming out quickly in thick loads. He comes so hard he stops moving and falls on the bed. Tony rushes to the bed to make sure that Steve doesn’t hurt himself.

Steve whimpers weakly as he keeps coming, unable to control himself. Tony has to take Steve’s cock and squeezes it, letting the rest of the semen out but at the same time prevent Steve from coming too much. Well, Steve will get hard again when Tony milks him, but Tony is just cautious in case Steve will be too spent.

“I don’t think I did well for the cock rings.” Steve matters sadly, “I can’t hold it in, they are taken off early.”

"It's okay, Babe, I'm sure it will still well," Tony says. Steve always beats himself up when he thinks he doesn’t do well, but Tony knows that Steve is at his limit. Even if Steve didn’t do well, he won’t let Steve feels sad. Tony brushes off Steve’s damp bangs, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Their relationship is full of passion and dirty on the bed, but when they’re not having sex sessions, Tony would like to think that they are a sweet couple. He loves pampering Steve and Steve himself is a sweet person, despite liking sex a lot.

“Is the second session over?” Steve asks, he feels tired from the sessions, but he still can’t wait to get milked and to get fucked by Tony. He is going to sleep well after all of this is over. That is if the babies will let him sleep peacefully. Hopefully, when Steve is asleep, they will be asleep. Steve was hoping that they will be asleep when Steve is recording, but they don't.

Tony finally starts to play with Steve’s breasts again, the clamps are still vibrating.

They're now big enough that Tony can cup them with his hand—Steve gasps when Tony squeezes them. It feels like liquids will come out, but they can't because their exit is blocked. It’s not only Tony who is curious about how much milk Steve can produce in a day, Steve feels curious, too. Nowadays, he keeps leaking milk, even after he makes sure that he dries his breast, it will leak again at the next hour. It's why he refrains from coming out of the house or if he comes out of the house, he wears black clothes. Once he had a date with Tony and he was wearing a pastel-colored shirt, he started to leak randomly when they were walking, and Steve felt so embarrassed about it because it wet his shirt and people can see that clearly. Thankfully that time, Tony was quick and covers Steve’s body with a jacket so there won’t be too many people seeing him leaking milk. That’s the only time Steve wants to cry during the pregnancy.

“Touch your own breasts,” Tony says as he keeps squeezing Steve’s right breast, “Feel how firm they are.”

Steve takes that as permission to finally touch his own breasts. He holds them and feels how firm they are, almost hard. He can cup his own breasts—they are full on his hands and Steve has bigger hands than Tony. Yesterday, it isn’t like this. It’s always perky since he gets impregnated, but now it’s also bigger and rounder. If only Tony is not here, he will be pleasing himself by squeezing his own breasts and massaging them. But it’s okay, Tony will do those now.

“Those are the breasts that are going to feed our children.” Tony says, “But for now, they are my toys.”

Sometimes, Tony acts like Steve is just a sex object, only there to please him. Steve used to think that their relationship is only sex-related and it made him feel sad. But turns out Tony do loves him when Steve asks him about their relationship status. He even promises to marry Steve after he recovers from giving birth.

Tony turns off the vibration and then starts to lick Steve’s nipple. Steve swears his breast reacts to it because it twitches a little. Even if the vibration pleases him, but Tony pleases him even more. That’s why even after testing a lot of toys, Steve still needs Tony. Tony licks both of Steve’s nipples and Steve bites back a moan. Moaning, whimpering, and yelling are all he does tonight, but he can’t help it.

"Sits up, lean on the pillows," Tony orders him as he his hand takes out the dildo in Steve’s hole. Steve whines at the loss, getting used to being filled by something, but still, he gets up with a struggle and sits himself up. He leans on the bedpost, with a pillow on his back.

Tony doesn’t waste time to sit in front of Steve, squeezes both of Steve’s breasts repeatedly using his hands right away without taking off the clamps. He massages both and smirking, doing it on purpose because he knows Steve is dying to feel the milk leak out. He fondles those breasts and seems to be measuring them, weighing them off. Steve blushes at what Tony is doing—it’s the first time Tony does that.

"Stop teasing me," Steve complains. Tony laughs at him and Steve pouts. Tony gives Steve a kiss as he finally takes off the clamp on Steve’s right breast. Tony doesn’t have to squeeze for milk to come out. It comes out right away, trickling down below Steve’s breast and onto his stomach. Both stares at it.

“Wow, why do I find you so sexy like this?” Tony says, wondering, “I really am not normal.”

Tony starts squeezing Steve’s breast and it squirts, making Steve blushes because he feels embarrassed.

"I am not normal, too," Steve says, because even though he is embarrassed, he feels happy.

Tony keeps massaging Steve’s breast and more milk comes out. Tony licks them and tastes them before he finally takes Steve’s breast in his mouth, sucking it. Steve feels so happy that Tony finally does that, it relieves Steve. While he is sucking on the right, Tony’s other hand is squeezing with the other breast, the one that is still clamped. It gives Steve contrast feelings because while his right starts to feel lighter, his left is still heavy.

“Ah, ah.” Steve keeps moaning as Tony is milking him, while he is lost in pleasure Steve still can ask, “Do you want me to ride you?”

Tony keeps sucking until he finally stops, maybe feeling satisfied already.

“Hmm, yeah, like how you rode that dildo.” Tony answers, and then as he takes off the clamp on Steve’s left breast, he whispers on Steve’s ear, “And then I will fuck you hard.”

“Mmmh, please fuck me really hard," Steve says, agreeing. Tony finally massaging and milking his left breast too, making Steve feels even more relieved. His stomach is wet with his breasts milk now, giving Steve a bliss. Tony sucks on his left breast too, but not as long as on his right breast. After he sucks on it, he kisses Steve on the mouth right away, giving Steve a taste of his own milk.

They keep kissing until Tony is satisfied, he pulls out and stares at Steve lovingly, “Sometimes I want to fuck you so hard, you will pass out.”

“You already did that.” Steve reminds him. Steve didn’t pass out exactly, he was busy at that time and didn’t have much sleep, but he still had a lot of sex with Tony anyway. On their last round Steve just felt so sleepy and tired he fell asleep right away after coming.

“I want to do that again.”

“Then do it now.”

If Tony wants to do that, then it means they’re going to have hardcore sex. But Tony shakes his head.

“Mmmh, don’t want to hurt you.” Tony says, “You’re going to give birth soon.”

It's funny that Tony says that because Steve has been taxing himself since earlier. But then again, today is nothing compared to the days when Steve wasn't pregnant. Back then they can do much more and become wilder. They can have sex all day with not many breaks in between. Honestly, Steve was surprised that he gets knocked up a year after he started having sex with Tony. Considering most of their sex is unprotected, Steve thought he would get pregnant a few months after he started having sex with Tony.

Steve’s cock is already hard again while Tony massages his breast and Steve is caressing his stomach, soothing the results of his and Tony’s ‘adventures’. Tony is hard too. Steve thinks he has regained enough energy, so he finally tells Tony, “Lube yourself, Tony.”

Tony smirks and moves quickly to take the lube bottle and lube his cock. Steve lies down, wanting to have sex in this position and not on his fours. He is going to ride Tony before Tony comes, wanting to give Tony a show. Tony finally shows up again, Steve spreads his legs wide open for Tony, presenting himself. Tony takes a pillow and puts it under Steve’s waist—it will make Steve feels more comfortable despite the weight and it would make him fuck Steve easier. He places his own cock in front of Steve’s hole and thrusts in.

“TONY!” Steve screams.

Tony starts to thrust in and out, feeling so alive. Even though Steve is already stretched from the toys used on him, Tony’s cock is big enough to make Steve feels like he is not stretched enough. Steve feels dizzy because Tony didn’t give him a warning, but his hole is already clutching Tony’s cock, making Tony intensifies his thrusts. Steve groans in pain and pleasure, his cock hardens again. Tony feels like an animal, his thrusts into Steve keeps intensifying until he thrusts in and out inhumanely, driven by sexual desires. He feels so good.

“Tony! Please, please, please—“

Tony is fucking quick and so hard until Steve wants to cry in pleasure. He keeps pounding, hitting Steve’s bundle of joy repeatedly. He said he won't do it hard, but he still does. Steve loves it anyway, even though he feels a little worried about their babies. When his prostate is being hit on, though, he can't think.

Steve is grateful that the room is soundproof, the sounds he makes will make people feel embarrassed if they hear it. Tony seems lost as he keeps fucking Steve, shaking the bed with his movements. Steve claws at the bed, trying to hold on. Steve wonders if Tony even remembers that Steve is supposed to ride him. Probably not, he is too pleased by their position right now.

Steve comes first, already lost most of his energy, his cum smearing his own stomach. Tony doesn’t seem to realize that though, so Steve takes his own cock and keeps stroking it as Tony tries to find release. When Tony finally feels that he is going to come, he stops and instead pushes himself deeper into Steve, putting his cock deep into Steve, wanting to shoot his seeds deep into Steve just like how when he impregnated Steve.

“Fuck,” he curses as he finally comes inside of Steve, “Fuck.”

Steve feels the warm fluid fills his insides, amused because Tony seems so pleasured even though they aren’t doing anything different from their usual routine. Tony thrusts in and out again to ride his orgasms while Steve is spent, only laying limply on the bed. It seems like even Tony is unable to control himself today.

“I’m sorry.” Tony says when he finally comes back to earth, “I did it harder than I meant to.”

“Yeah, what has gotten to you, Tony?” Steve asks. He is not angry, though, he is just amused.

"You just feel too good around me," Tony says, sliding out of Steve. Steve turns to lay on his side after Tony is finally out—laying on his back is tiring because the babies are pressing on his insides. He feels a little tired so he will just lay down. He feels a little high today.

Tony cleans himself and walks outside of the room. Steve doesn't say anything and just lays down. When Tony comes back ten minutes later, he is bringing water and a sandwich for Steve. "Drink, your throat must be hoarse," Tony says. Steve sits up and takes the drink, drinking it right away. He screams a lot, so he feels thirsty. The sandwich is nice too—he feels a little hungry.

“I am going to clean up and prepare a bath for you.” Tony says, “You should rest.”

Steve nods. Tony is gone again, and Steve eats the sandwich silently. The babies have finally calmed down when they were having sex and Steve wants to go to sleep right away. But the bed’s wet because of the enema and his milk, his whole body is covered in sweats and semen—he needs to take a bath first. Steve looks around, noticing the toys laying on the floor. Seeing the dildo makes him wonder if he doesn’t eat, how much water can he take? It makes him curious.

He notices that the dog hairband is still on his head, the straps on still on his body.

He finishes the sandwich and looks at the vibrator on the floor, finding himself drawn to it. He really likes that vibrator and wants to try it again. He wonders if he can have one more play, if he can orgasm at least once again. He wants to. So, he struggles to pick up the vibrator on the floor and then the lube bottle on the bed. He lubes the vibrator and then tries to insert it into his stretched hole, something that turns out to be hard. It takes Steve more than a minute to manage to push it inside and he has to push the vibrator deeper by using the bed. It feels nice to be stuffed again, he thinks.

He searches for the vibrator remote, wanting to turn it on. He manages to find it on the floor. Cautiously, he turns it on and raises the level to moderate. He feels so pleased when he can feel the vibration, closing his eyes and touches his own cock again to make it hard. His breasts are still sore, so his other hand touches his own breasts and massages it. There is still milk left, he is not dry yet. Steve can feel then dripping on his skin.

Tony feels so amused when he comes back to the room and sees Steve on the bed, a tail on his hole and hands on both his cock and breasts. He enters the room quietly and watches Steve pleasuring himself, making lewd noises again that makes Tony twitches again. He thought that Steve is at his limit but turns out Steve still wants to play again. He must have liked the vibrator a lot since he is using it again—they’re going to keep it and use it often, then. At one point, Steve stops fondling his own breasts and moves his hand underneath him. He pushes the vibrator deeper inside of him and he starts to insert his finger around his hole’s ring muscle, stretching himself as if he is going to enter something else to it.

“What are you doing?” Tony finally asks, making Steve opens his eyes and stops stroking himself.

He grins sheepishly at Tony and says, “I am a puppy.”

Tony smirks, “If you are a dog then what I am?”

“My owner.”

Tony hops on the bed and caresses Steve’s stomach like how he would caress a dog’s stomach. Steve seems pleased at that.

“My puppy.” Tony says, “My slutty puppy who always need a cock in him.”

Steve purrs, “Only for you, Master.”

“Do you want my cock or the vibrator?” Tony asks

“It’s not a vibrator, it’s a tail.” Steve points out, “Your cock.”

If Steve says something like that and opening himself up, it means that Steve wants both the vibrator and his cock. Tony laughs. He takes the vibrator remote from Steve’s hand and raises the level up to the maximum. If he is going to fuck Steve along with a vibrator, he wants to feel pleasure from the vibrator too.

“Hnghh.” Steve whines when the vibrator vibrates crazier, the tail is shaking hard. Usually, Steve doesn't want to watch the recording result. But this time, he is going to watch because he wants to see how he looks like with the tail.

“You are asking for this.”

Tony sits on the bed and pats his lap. Steve knows right away what he wants, so he moves to Tony. Steve squats above Tony’s lap, back facing Tony. Steve realizes that they’re perfectly in front of a big mirror now. They both can see Steve’s reflection on the mirror, drenched in sweat and belly sticking out, cock already hard again. Steve wonders why today of all day he gets hard so easily.

“Don’t move,” Tony says, positioning his cock right before Steve’s entrance. Once he is sure that their positions are comfortable enough. He is going to do it slower this time. Tony’s finger enters Steve, taking space beside of the vibrator to stretch and Steve more for being double fucked. Tony massages the walls and Steve whimpers—it has been a long time since he has both a vibrator and Tony’s cock on his hole.

Tony enters a second finger and he can feel the vibration clearly. He massages Steve for a while before he finally enters the third finger with some struggles. Steve crows, feeling like he is being torn in two but at the same time, he is the one who wants it. Steve tries to think of it as a practice before giving birth to his sons—he is going to be stretched wide too when he is giving birth.

Steve can feel Tony’s cock on his entrance now, Tony’s finger is in the ring to stretch it when it enters. Tony pulls Steve down so his cock can enter him, slowly. Steve’s hole feels like heaven for Tony, and with the vibrator also inside, Tony is having chills because his cock feels the vibration too, making him harden. Steve is stretched so wide—at least Tony can be sure that Steve can handle giving birth and that he doesn’t have to plan a C-Section.

“You look so good, Baby.” Tony whispers, “Give me and yourself a show, yeah?”

Steve nods, his legs are shaking trying to support his weight. Tony resituates himself by sitting on his knees, before pulling Steve to lay his back on his chest even though he is still squatting. His arm wraps around Steve’s chest and another one wraps around Steve’s stomach so his body will be in place. Tony feels a massive movement under his hand on Steve’s stomach, while Steve jerks, surprised by the movement. Both of them ignores it, still.

“Master?” Steve calls out to him.

“Mmhm?”

“Fuck me.”

Tony hits inside Steve and then withdraws and then hits again. Steve screams as his body trying to writhe above Tony, but Tony is holding him firmly. He pulls out again and delivers a blow against Steve’s cervix again and again. Tony is setting a slower pace, but when Tony’s cock is not hitting Steve’s sweet spots, it’s the vibrator that does, giving Steve no breaks. Tony hand can feel Steve’s stomach contract and decides to explore it, even though it’s hard. Steve is probably having false contractions again.

“So good, Master…So good…” Steve yells every time Tony hits his prostate. He hangs his head back on Tony’s shoulder. Honestly, he doesn't have much strength anymore and this will be the last sex tonight, but he tries to enjoy it anyway. One of his hand is stroking his own cock again, while the other hand is holding onto Tony’s hand on his stomach.

Tony starts playing with Steve’s breasts again, squeezing them so hard Steve squirts milk again. It makes Steve’s feel crazy because he is feeling pleasures from a lot of his body parts.

“Hh, you’re still leaking.” Tony says, “Our children will be so healthy because of your milk, there will be a lot of stock.”

Steve can barely respond in between his cries, “If you don’t drink them.”

“I won’t.” Tony says, “When they’re born, I won’t drink them.”

When the babies are born the milk should only become theirs. Tony will just help Steve pumping the milk out. Well, while fucking Steve, of course.

“Fuck, I wish you’re pregnant like this all the time.” Tony keeps saying. Steve is much more sensitive and arousing when he is pregnant, Tony can’t keep his hand off Steve. Sex feels much crazier too.

“You can just ah—“ Steve responds, unable to continue when his prostate gets hit hard, making him jolts, “You can just impregnate me again.”

Steve is already used to being pregnant, getting pregnant again will not be a problem. Though if it turns out that giving birth is too painful for him to handle, he will just get a C-Section,

"Oh, I definitely will when these ones grew up enough." Tony promises, “Can’t have too many little ones running around.”

That’s right, they can’t have too many kids at once. After his pregnancy is over Steve will have to focus on being parents and stop become a tester, to his disappointment. Having two kids will be tiring and won’t give him time to have fun, having more kids will drive him crazy. Steve still wants to have free time.

Tony fucks Steve again and again in that position for at least ten minutes, until Tony feels pressure on his cock and stop thrusting. Tony pumps his cock using Steve’s walls before his seeds finally explodes inside of Steve’s hole again, making Steve’s insides feel warmer.

“Aah, Tony!” Steve comes too when Tony comes. Semen oozes out of his penis in a thick but small amount, Steve still has some even after coming twice before. It feels satisfying, though. Tony’s arms no longer wrap Steve and let the pregnant man falls on his back on the bed. He just keeps coming again, letting everything out because he is finished tonight. He already loses all his energy and strengths, Steve can barely move.

“Do you have enough, now?” Tony asks, checking on his lover's condition. Steve is really pushing himself to the limit today. Now he looks absolutely exhausted, his chest rising up and down quickly as he tries to breathe evenly. Steve is clutching his stomach, feeling light contractions.

“Yes.” Steve answers. Tony turns off the vibrator again and pulls it out, taking out some of his semen out of Steve at the same time. He also takes off the collar Steve is wearing and then the headband. He pushes Steve up into a sitting position so he can take off the strap on Steve is wearing.

“The bath will still warm,” Tony says, “I prepared it hot.”

It’s as if he knew they would have another round. Tony helps Steve stands up and helps him walk to the bathroom, holding his waist.

"I love you."

“Love you too,” Tony says, “Will do anything for you, Babe.”

“Me, too.”

They enter the bathroom and Tony checks the temperature of the water. It’s warm and he nods to Steve. Steve holds onto Tony as he enters the bathtub, and then he finally lays down on it.

“I will clean the room and prepares food for you, and then we will sleep, okay?” Tony says. Steve nods and Tony is gone in a flash. That room is not the room they use to sleep, it's specifically used for filming, but Tony can't let the room become too dirty. He will at least clean the fluids and put the toys back.

Steve sighs and enjoys the warm water, it makes him relax. His belly is so round and big, the top of it comes out from the surface, now. Steve rubs his stomach again, feeling sorry for the babies that he can't control his sex-crazed self. At least they have calmed down, too now, probably falling asleep. Steve is going to go for a checkup tomorrow, just like how he always does when he and Tony have tough sessions, to make sure the babies are okay. If he is including the dry orgasm, he has orgasmed four times tonight and he didn't think he could do that. He guesses he is just super horny today—after all, the last time he and Tony had sex before this was more than one week ago.

Steve thinks about tomorrow and starts predicting what will happen. His breasts are going to get clamped again and after they’re back from the doctor, Tony will start editing the footages from today’s recording. Tony will probably get hard from watching Steve on the monitor, so Steve will suck him off from below the table.

24 hours after getting clamped, Tony will squeeze and massage Steve’s breasts again and it will make Steve hard. In the end, they will probably have sex again, though it won't be as wild as today.

 


End file.
